A Vampire's Greatest Weakness
by Lizzy100
Summary: The many times Klaus saved Katherine and one time he didn't.
1. Say Something

It was a dark night in the Mystic Falls woods, as Katherine tried to stop a werewolf from biting her. She was on her back, the wolf on top of her, her hands on its chest to keep it from biting her, but it was strong and she was losing. Then, it bit into her right shoulder and arm.  
She screamed in pain and through it off her. Then she vamp sped home and closed the door behind herself. She knew Klaus was busy, but she needed him now more than ever. But when she called him, she got his voice mail. She left a message that told him where she was and what had happened. She then put her phone away and headed to bed, taking her shoes and jacket off to keep herself from burning up more than usual after getting bitten.

The next afternoon, she was sweaty, weak, hallucinating, and in bed. She was pale and didn't have much time left.

As soon as he got her message, he hybrid sped towards Mystic Falls and to her place. Then he walked in and sped to where she lay and sighed. He was too late. It angered him that he hadn't been able to save her in time. He had loved her and once again, his love had died. First Tatia. Then Katerina. Katerina always said that humanity was a vampire's greatest weakness, but Klaus had always said that love was a vampire's greatest weakness. Everyone he loved; even family, had died. His brother Finn and Kol and his parents, though he could care less about his parents' deaths. It made him want to go back to who he used to be. He wouldn't though, for her; In memory of Katerina.


	2. Just In Time

Cover my eyes  
Cover my ears  
It can't be true  
That I'm losing you...

It was a dark night, as Katherine Pierce lay in the middle of the woods, bitten more than a couple of times by a werewolf. And as she lay there, she got her phone out and dialed two for Klaus, before she began to feel very weak and sweaty.  
"Katerina," he greeted.  
"Klaus, I'm in the woods. I've been bitten," she informed him.  
"Oh, Katerina," was all he could say.  
"Hurry," she urged.  
"I'm on my way, luv," he assured her.  
They hung up and she put her phone away, before everything went black for her.

A few hours later, he arrived and was instantly at her side.  
He bit his wrist and put it to her lips, making his blood go down her throat to cure her. Then, a few minutes later, he took it away, which instantly healed, and gently pulled her into his arms before vanishing for home, her bite wounds healing.  
As he headed home, he was glad he had cured her in time. He loved her. He couldn't lose her. She was too precious to him.


	3. I Know What You Did Last Summer

It was a dark night, as Katherine drove through Mystic Falls, alone. She was human now, because of Elena shoving the cure down her throat, when she tried to kill her. She was scared; frightened that her enemies would come for her after they found out she was human. She had peeved many off throughout the centuries.  
Suddenly, the was someone standing in the road. She tried to avoid hitting him, knowing what he was due to being a former vampiress of 500 years. She hit him though, and her car rolled.  
As the guy got to his feet, everything went black for her.

Klaus was heading home, when he smelled blood; her blood. So he followed the scent trail, only to see the scene. Katerina lay on her back, out cold from either the vampire or crash or both, half inside the upside down car, half out of the car. a male vampire crouched by her, drinking from the side of her neck.  
At hybrid speed, he through him off her and soon had torn his heart out. He then dropped his heart by his body and was instantly at her side.  
He knelt down by her and gently pulled her out of the wreck. He then sat her against him and bit his wrist, putting it to her lips, making his blood go down her throat to heal her.  
A few minutes later, he took his wrist away and both his wrist and her wounds instantly healed. He then pulled her into his arms and walked home with her in his arms.


	4. I Know What You Did Last Summer (8th)

It was a dark night as Katherine Pierce, formerly Katerina Petrova, sat in the wrecked car losing a lot of blood, losing consciousness fast, blood on either side of her head. In the distance, she heard someone racing towards the wreck, but she couldn't tell who it was. Whoever it was was yelling something, but she didn't know what. The voice sounded familiar, though.

Klaus, seeing her, ran towards her as he yelled her human name and, using inhuman strength, opened the dented car door. He then knelt beside her.  
"Stay with me, Katerina," he said, as he gently pulled her into his arms, carrying her away from the crash site and to his place.

A few hours later, she slowly came to to see that she was in Klaus' room, Klaus seated on her bedside.  
"You saved me," she said, smiling.  
He smiled back.  
"Well, where would I be without you, luv?" He replied.  
A moment later, they were kissing.


	5. 500 Years Of Solitude

It was a beautiful day in Mystic Falls at the Salvatore boarding house, as Katherine lay in bed, knowing she was dying and didn't have much time left. Her daughter, Nadia, had left. Nadia was mad that she'd rather die than to be a passenger inside someone else's body, in order to live. There was still one thing left. She was waiting for Klaus to come in time to say goodbye to her. She wanted to see him one last time, before she died.

A few hours later, Klaus entered the guest bedroom where she lay with eyes closed.  
She felt someone sit on her bedside and her spirit lifted with happiness. She knew it had to be him.  
"Katerina?" He called, a hand over one of hers.  
"Klaus," she greeted with a smile, as she looked up at him.  
"I came as soon as I heard. I have a very powerful witch with me if you'd like her to save your life," he told her.  
"I'd love that," she replied.  
They smiled at each other.

After Davina did a spell to save her, Kat was no longer dying of old age. And for that Kat and Klaus were grateful.


	6. Peace and Family

Katherine felt ground underneath her as she came to, and then saw that wherever she was looked like Mystic Falls, but with no one populating it.  
"What the Hell?" She questioned.  
There was a newspaper not far from her. She sat up and looked down at it at the date, which she read was April 22,1994.  
She got to her feet and started walking, needing to know where she was. She knew she was dead and the Other Side had disintegrated, so why was she here? She needed answers and that's what she was going to get. She was Katherine and Katherine always got what she wanted, no matter what. It didn't matter if she was human or not.

Once in the woods, she came upon something she recognized and knew what she had to do. She picked up the ascendant and set it up so it would work. Then, once there was an eclipse, she used magic to get transported out of there and to the real world.  
A moment later, she found herself alive, human, and standing outside the Mikaelson family home in New Orleans.  
She dropped the ascendant and walked inside to see everyone there, excluding her lover's elder brother, planning something, which she knew meant going to war. Elijah wasn't present, so she figured they were trying to get him back from an enemy. The only ones present were Klaus, Kol, Rebekah, Hayley, Marcel, Cami, Davina, and a child she guessed was the "miracle" baby she had heard about.  
When she walked in, she was met with a glare from Hayley, mostly shocked faces from others that she was alive, and a smile from Klaus.  
"What brings you here, luv?" He asked her.  
"I'll tell you later. Right now, I want to know what's going on. You look like you're going to war and you're going to kill someone."  
"Well, no use avoiding your curiosity. Esther and Mikael have been resurrected. So have Kol and Finn, but Finn's in a box. Esther has captured Elijah and thinks that making us witches will bring our family together again. I'm going to go get my brother, while they go after her werewolf body guards," he explained.  
"We're not going to kill them unless we have to. I don't want to kill my own people. Besides, it won't earn their trust or respect by killing my family," Hayley told her.  
"That, I can agree on. Family is everything. Family sticks together as one," Katherine sympathized. "I'm coming with you," she added, looking at Klaus.  
"No. I won't have you put in danger. Stay here and wait for me," Klaus ordered.  
Before she could argue, he was gone, the others leaving as well. Then Cami headed home and Katherine was alone.  
Screw this. If I can't help with Esther, I can take care of Mikael, she thought, heading out, using her tracking skills and magic to find Mikael.

An hour later, she found him in the woods.  
She used magic to throw him against a tree.  
"Well, well; if it isn't the runaway doppelgänger turned human again," Mikael greeted.  
"Hello again, Mikael," she greeted back.  
She through him again, as she walked towards him.  
"We can do this the easy way or the hard way, but I'm going to destroy you. I won't let you kill Klaus and his siblings," she added.  
"What are you going to do about it?" Mikael inquired. "You're human and you don't even have this." He took out the White Oak stake. "You can't kill me if you don't have the right weapon." He smiled at her.  
Soon, they were fighting head on. She put up a pretty good fight, but she lost.

Meanwhile, Klaus had rescued Elijah and was now looking everywhere for the love of his life.  
His phone rang.  
Hr stopped on a sidewalk and answered it.  
"I assume you're looking for your precious Katerina about now," Mikael said, before Klaus could say anything.  
"If you harm her in any way, I will make you suffer. I will tear you apart, limb by limb. I give you my word," Klaus warned him.  
"Come alone. You better hurry, or you'll be too late. Let's face it; she's human now; easy to kill."  
Mikael hung up and Klaus gave a growl, before heading for the woods, making a guess of where they might be. Mikael had always loved the woods.

Mikael had Katherine in an old house in the woods, tied to a chair with ropes, injured but still a fighter.  
"You're going to pay when he gets here," she warned him.  
"Oh, really? I don't think so. I have the White Oak stake and he doesn't. I'm much more powerful than even a hybrid; an abomination."  
"Strength always out weighs weapons," she said. "The mind is the best strength he'll ever have against you. You think you'll win, but you won't. The thing stronger than your hatred for him is his love for me. Love is always stronger than hate."  
"Shut up," Mikael growled.  
"Go to Hell," she replied.  
"You first," he replied back.  
He stabbed her in the stomach.  
"Been there. Done that," she said through the pain.  
He pulled the dagger out and let it drop to the floor.  
A moment later, Klaus arrived.  
She watched them fight one on one and was glad when, with dim vision, she saw Klaus get the White Oak stake and pierce Mikael's heart with it.  
As Mikael lay on his back, dead, Klaus got to his feet.  
A moment later, he was in front of her, snapping the ropes.  
Once finished, he rested gentle hands on either side of her face, keeping her head up.  
"Katerina? Katerina. Can you hear me, Katerina?"  
Not getting an answer, he bit his wrist, putting it to her lips, using one hand to keep her head up.  
"Come on Katerina; Drink."  
Feeling the familiar liquid, she began to drink and, once her wounds were healed, she woke up a little.  
"Klaus," she whispered.  
He gently picked her up in his arms.  
"It's okay. I'm here. You're safe now, Katerina, luv."  
She wrapped her arms around his neck and closed her eyes.

Once home, he gently layed her down in his room on his bed and sat on her bedside, his hand in hers, looking down at her.

A few hours later, she woke up to see him on her bedside, looking down at her in worry.  
She smiled and rested a gentle hand on the left side of his face.  
"I'm okay. Don't worry. You saved me and defeated Mikael."  
"How can I not worry? I almost lost you, Katerina."  
"But you didn't. Live in the moment. Plot against your mother tomorrow."  
She gave him a kiss and then a smile.  
He smiled back.  
"You're absolutely right."  
A moment later, they were kissing and taking clothes off, going to third base. And in that moment, they came back to each other.

A few weeks later, Esther was dead and all was peaceful in both the Bayou and French Quarter. Witches were able to do magic again, the werewolves were allowed back in the French Quarter, and Rebekah and Hope we're able to return home to Klaus, Hayley, Elijah, and Kol.

A few months later, Katherine and Klaus had a little girl named Katherina Petrova Mikaelson, who was born a hybrid; half werewolf, half vampire, and half human.


	7. I'll Remember

Katherine looked around to see where she was. It looked like Mystic Falls, but as she walked down the road, she didn't see anyone. Everything was deserted.  
"Where the Hell am I?" she questioned, though she didn't expect an answer. She was alone, after all.  
A few minutes later, she stopped to pick up a newspaper on what looked to be the Gilberts' lawn.  
"April 23, 1994," she read. "Great," she added sarcastically, knowing the date well, due to watching the Salvatores over the centuries. This was the day Damon killed his Uncle Zack's girlfriend or wife or whatever she had been to him. To top that off, by the toys outside the Gilbert residence, she figured that Elena and her friends had been little kids in 1994.  
She smiled, thinking how it must've felt like to raise them, and wished she had been able to raise Nadia.  
She set the newspaper back on the lawn and continued walking, exploring, and trying to find out where she was.

When she saw the boarding house, she walked in and, not surprisingly, no one was there.  
She helped herself to a bottle of Bourbon and sat down on the couch, sipping straight from the bottle.

Days later, she found out that the same day kept repeating itself over and over like a broken record, which made her curious of why and how that could be. It was so weird to her.  
Suddenly, in a store, she was met face to face with someone named Kai. He said that he wanted out just as much as her and he knew how. He just needed her magic and they needed an eclipse. He proposed that they work together, but she decided against it. Instead, she tied him to a chair at the boarding house, grabbed what she needed, waited for an eclipse, and left without Kai. So Kai was stuck there, while Katherine got to find Klaus in New Orleans. Hopefully, he wouldn't push her away.


	8. Saved By An Original Hybrid

Summary: Set in Originals S1. Klaus finds an injured and human Kat in the woods. Will he save her, or will he just leave her be?

It was a dark night in New Orleans, as an injured and human Katherine Pierce walked, needing to find help, having just escaped from a dimension scathed. It might as well have been Hell instead though, after everything she had been through. Even though she was quite injured after escaping, she forced herself to keep going.

Klaus was in the woods, heading home, when he smelled blood and Katerina's scent. So, he decided to follow it, knowing Katerina was supposed to be dead as of six months ago. It didn't take long for him to find her, and when he did, she was slowly walking, as if almost in a trance. He could also tell that she was injured and weak, fighting to stay awake, and had lost a lot of blood from her injuries.  
He was instantly in front of her, which stopped her in her tracks.  
"Well, well; look who rose from the dead. Looks like you're in need of some help, luv," he greeted.  
He gave her a smile.  
"Klaus," was all she could say, before everything went black.  
Before she could hit the ground, he caught her with hybrid reflexes.  
"I've got you, luv."  
He gently picked her up in his arms and then headed home in a blur.

When she woke up, she felt like herself again and saw Klaus seated on the bed by her, which she realized was his. Then she realized that he had saved her life for once.  
"Feeling better, luv?"  
"Yeah; Thanks."  
"What happened, luv?" he asked her, wanting to know.  
"Hell. I managed to escape though," she replied.  
"I'm sorry, luv," he said, sorry for what she had gone through there.  
"It's okay. I'll deal. I always do."  
She gave him a smile, in which he returned.


	9. I Can Be Your Hero

Summary: Set in S2-5. Klaus comes to Mystic Falls when he hears that she's dying, but not to cause her torment and pain. This is pretty much a Klaus and Kat tribute. Read to find out what happens.

Would you dance  
If I asked you to dance?  
Would you run  
And never look back?

*England-1492*

It was a beautiful day, as Katerina Petrova ran for her life through the woods, having found out what existed and what Klaus wanted her for. He had to kill her to become the hybrid he was destined to be. It was his birth right. She didn't know why he was going to do the ritual, but the truth was that his mother had put a spell on him to keep him from becoming what he was born with. He was born a werewolf, but when his mother turned her family into vampires, she made it possible that he would someday become the Original hybrid.  
At one point, she tripped over a twig and when she got to her feet, there stood Trevor who loved her dearly.  
"Please," she begged. "I can't run anymore."  
"No matter." He gave the moonstone to her and pointed in the direction to go, as he said, "Here. Take this. There's a cabin not far from here. There's a woman there; Rose. Show her this and tell her I sent you. I can't hold them off much longer. Go," he said.  
"Thank you," she said, before heading towards the direction of the cabin.  
In the end, she turned into a vampire and fled.

*Bulgaria-1492*

Would you cry  
If you saw me crying?  
Would you save my soul tonight?

It was a dark night, as Katerina arrived at her village on horseback, only to find her entire village slaughtered.  
She ran inside the cabin she had lived with her parents, only to find her father on a wall in a room with a sword through him. In the same room, her mother lay on the bed.  
Seeing her ma'ma, she went to kneel by her on the bed, caring for only her, since they had always been close with one another.  
"No. Ma'ma," she sobbed.  
After a while of weeping over her mother, she feld so Klaus couldn't catch up with her.

*Mystic Falls-2010*

It was a beautiful day, as Katherine, a vampire of 500 years, sat in a wooden chair in Alaric Saltzman's apartment, having been captured. And as soon as he said her human name the way Klaus always did, she knew Klaus was inside Alaric's body. Being alone in Alaric's apartment with Klaus sent fear through her. After all, she didn't know what he had in store for her.  
When he had left, the fear left her, knowing that until he returned, she was safe.

*Mystic Falls-2011*

On Homecoming night, before there was an attempt on Klaus' life, Katherine walked around the party, pretending to be Elena, her doppelganger, as they had all planned.  
When Klaus approached her, thinking she was Elena, he sensed something.  
"You seem anxious," he commented to her.  
"I'm not anxious. I just don't like you," she replied, before walking off.

*Mystic Falls-2014*

After Klaus had left town to go to New Orleans to deal with a witch problem, Katherine had a fight with Elena who was a new vampire; only a year old or less, and Elena shoved the cure for vampirism down her throat, before she could kill Elena with a mop head, which turned her human.

*Mystic Falls-2015*

Six months later, she returned to Mystic Falls after the Summer had ended, needing protection from any vampire enemies of hers. If anyone found out that she was human, her enemies would kill her. So, she went to Damon, only for him to break his promise to her that he would keep Silas, an immortal who needed to drink the cure and die a witch and be reunited with Amara, his true love. When she was fed to Silas after being reunited with her long lost daughter from 1490, Nadia who was around 400 plus years old, it killed her but she was brought back to life somehow. Then she began aging and it couldn't be stopped.

Would you tremble  
If I touched your lips?  
Would you laugh?  
Oh, please, tell me this  
Now would you die  
For the one you love?  
Hold me in your arms tonight

A few weeks later, Nadia was bitten and soon, Katherine had to watch her daughter die of a werewolf bite. Then, not having anything worth living for, she stood up and turned to face Elena's circle of friends and boyfriend.  
"So, who's going to kill the elusive Katherine Pierce?" she asked.  
In the end, she left Elena's body, before Stefan could kill her, and went back to her dying, human body, giving in to her fate.

The next day, as she lay on her deathbed, she felt someone sit on the bed by her. Then, hearing his voice, she figured that he was here to watch her die or put her out of her misery, but she was too weak and tired and hopeless to be afraid of him.  
"Katerina," he greeted.  
"Klaus," she whispered.  
By the time he had heard that she was dying at a rapid pace, he had come, realizing that he loved her.  
"I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner, luv, but I'm here now."  
The way he was suddenly speaking to her, she realized that he somehow had fallen for her.  
"Yes; you are here now," she whispered in agreement.

I can be your hero, baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away  
Would you swear  
That you'll always be mine?  
Or would you lie?  
Would you run and hide?  
Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care  
You're here tonight

As darkness began to take her and she didn't fight it, she felt his hand in hers and then a kiss on her forehead. She knew that after 500 years, this was it. He wasn't here to cause her pain. He was here to say goodbye and be with her until the very end.

I can be your hero, baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away  
Oh, I just want to hold you  
I just want to hold you, oh, yeah  
Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
Well, I don't care  
You're here tonight  
I can be your hero, baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away  
I can be your hero, baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
And I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away  
You can take my breath away  
I can be your hero

In the end, he stayed with her until she died in peace, and he buried her in the New Orleans cemetery. And on the Other Side, because she died in peace, she was reunited with Nadia for the last time.


	10. Unexpected Savior

Summary: Set in S1. Klaus finds an injured Kat in the woods. Will he save her? Will she live?

It was a dark night in New Orleans, as Klaus walked through the woods, a sudden rainstorm beginning, as he headed for the direction of the way out of the woods.  
Suddenly, he stopped, catching something by scent, even in this weather. The plus of being a hybrid was that unlike a vampire, he could use his senses in the middle of a rainstorm, snowstorm, and etc without a problem. This scent was human blood, so he followed the scent trail.

Upon finding the source, he stopped, seeing that a car had crashed into a tree and there was someone still inside the car.  
He was instantly in front of the car, only to see that that someone was a quite injured and out cold Katerina. He could tell that she had been like this for a while and, from the smell of her flowing wounds, she had and still was losing a lot of blood.  
He rested a gentle hand on the side of her face.  
"Katerina?" he called, hoping he could bring her around. "Can you hear me, luv?"  
He used hybrid hearing to listen to her heartbeat and breathing, which he found to be slow. He knew she was dying and he also had heard from Mystic Falls that she was dying of old age. He could tell that it was true, too. He could see wrinkles on her now and there was some gray hair where she used to not have any gray hair.  
After looking at her for a few minutes, contemplating on what to do, he made his decision, taking a chance. He was only half vampire, so he figured this would work, since he was a hybrid.  
He bit his wrist and put it to her lips, making his blood go down her throat to heal her and save her life.  
"Stay with me, Katerina. You need to fight," he said, as he made it go down her throat.  
After her wounds had healed, he gently picked her up in his arms and headed back to the compound with her.  
In the end, she lived.


	11. Fight Song

Fight Song (Klatherine)

Characters: Klaus, Kat, Celeste (mentioned), Freya, Elijah (mentioned), Rebekah (mentioned), Marcel, Marcel's guys (mentioned), Sophie (mentioned)

Summary: Set in S1 and 2. Based on "Fight Song."

Pairings:

Klatherine

*Crescent City*

 _Like a small boat_

 _On the ocean_

 _Sending big waves_

 _Into motion_

 _Like how a single word_

 _Can make a heart open_

 _I might only have one match_

 _But I can make an explosion_

 _And all those things I didn't say_

 _Wrecking balls inside my brain_

 _I will scream them loud tonight_

 _Can you hear my voice this time?_

After Klaus found out what Celeste had done, he raced over to the plantation house to save Katerina. He couldn't let her or their unborn child die.

When he blurred inside, coming from the door, he saw Katerina laying on the floor and blurred to her side. He then gently pulled her into his arms and got to his feet.

Once outside, he gently layed her down and knelt at her side. He looked down at her and used his hybrid senses to make sure she was still alive.

He sighed in relief, when he saw that she and his child were alive.

He rested a hand on the side of her face.

"Katerina, can you hear me, luv? I need you to wake up for me, luv."

He gently patted the side of her face.

She slowly came to and coughed from what she'd been through. Then, when she was finished, she looked at him and gave a smile, in which he returned.

"You saved me, Klaus. Thank you."

"You're welcome, Katerina."

He helped her to her feet, as he got to his.

*Girl In New Orleans*

 _This is my fight song_

 _Take back my life song_

 _Prove I'm alright song_

 _My power's turned on_

 _Starting right now I'll be strong_

 _I'll play my fight song_

 _And I don't really care if nobody else believes_

' _Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me_

 _Losing friends and I'm chasing sleep_

 _Everybody's worried about me_

 _In too deep, say_

 _I'm in too deep_

It was a dismal night, as Katherine came out of the woods. Klaus had been searching for her, having been called by Rebekah that Katerina was MIA after Rebekah had gotten an arrow in her back.

Klaus came over to her.

"Katerina, what happened, luv?"

"I don't know. I saw Rebekah get an arrow in the back and ran. Then I tripped over something and then woke up I don't know how long after. I found my way out of the woods after that. Can we just go home? I want to sleep for a while," she said.

She began to feel out of it and he caught her, when she began to lose her balance.

"I've got you, luv." He picked her up in his arms. "I've got you."

She rested her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his neck weakly. Then she fell asleep, feeling tired and knew he would keep her safe.

*River In Reverse*

 _And it's been two years_

 _I miss my home_

 _But there's a fire burning in my bones_

 _I still believe_

 _Yeah I still believe_

 _And all those things I didn't say_

 _Wrecking balls inside my brain_

 _I will scream them loud tonight_

 _Can you hear my voice this time?_

 _This is my fight song_

 _Take back my life song_

 _Prove I'm alright song_

 _My power's turned on_

 _Starting right now I'll be strong_

 _I'll play my fight song_

 _And I don't really care if nobody else believes_

' _Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me_

 _A lot of fight left in me_

It was a beautiful day, as Marcel watched his guys put chains on Klaus' wrists. Marcel was determined to put Klaus in the Garden. Klaus knew he wouldn't win with just his vampire side, so he let his wolf strength out. He looked at Marcel with rage, as his eyes glowed yellow. Then he freed himself and began coming after the vampires left and right, biting some and ripping hearts out of others.

*Always and Forever*

 _Like a small boat_

 _On the ocean_

 _Sending big waves_

 _Into motion_

 _Like how a single word_

 _Can make a heart open_

 _I might only have one match_

 _But I can make an explosion_

 _This is my fight song_

It was a nebulous night, as Katherine stood in the mausoleum, a hand over her stomach. Klaus stood a foot or so away, as Sophie spoke.

"This girl is carrying your child."

"Impossible. You're lying. Vampires can't procreate," he accused.

"But werewolves can. Magic made you a vampire, but you were born a werewolf."

He turned to Katerina.

"You've been with someone else! Admit it!"

"You're the only one I've been with. Listen, Klaus," she replied.

With hybrid hearing, he heard a heartbeat within her stomach. When he did, his heart melted, wanting it.

*Ashes To Ashes*

 _This is my fight song_

 _Take back my life song_

 _Prove I'm alright song_

 _My power's turned on_

 _Starting right now I'll be strong_

 _I'll play my fight song_

 _And I don't really care if nobody else believes_

' _Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me_

 _Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me_

Though Rebekah and Elijah had left Klaus after present transgressions of his, Freya and Katherine hadn't.

Katherine stood next to him on a balcony.

"I'm sorry. They shouldn't have left. Family should stick together. I promise you, I will never leave you. For better and for worse. In sickness and in health."

She put her hand in his.

They smiled at each other. Then she left the balcony to go to bed.

Later that night, Freya met him on the balcony.

"I was alone for 1,000 years. I'd hate for you to end up that way, brother."

He was silent, as she spoke, and watched her walk away.


	12. Demons (Klatherine)

Demons (Klatherine)

Characters: Klaus, Kat, Tyler (mentioned), Mr. and Mrs. Petrova (mentioned), villagers (mentioned)

Summary: Set in S2, 4, and 5. Based on Imagine Dragons' song "Demons."

Pairings:

Klatherine

*Bulgaria- 1492*

 _When the days are cold and the cards all fold_

 _And the saints we see_

 _Are all made of gold_

 _When your dreams all fail_

 _And the ones we hail_

 _Are the worst, of all_

 _And the blood's run stale_

 _I wanna hide the truth_

 _I wanna shelter you_

 _But with the beast inside_

 _There's nowhere we can hide_

 _No matter what we breed_

 _We still are made of greed_

 _This is my kingdom come_

 _This is my kingdom come_

It was a nebulous night, as a newly turned Katerina Petrova ran to the cabin in her village, seeing her villagers slaughtered. When she went inside the cabin she'd grown up in, she found that her father had a sword through him and was hanging from the wall. She also saw her mother with her throat torn open whom lay on the bed.

She rushed to her mother and sobbed.

After weeping over her mother, she fled her village and Bulgaria. She didn't want to be killed by Klaus. She'd just seen what he'd done to her village and family just to get back at her for running. She had to run from him to survive.

*A View To A Kill*

 _When you feel my heat_

 _Look into my eyes_

 _It's where my demons hide_

 _It's where my demons hide_

 _Don't get too close_

 _It's dark inside_

 _It's where my demons hide_

 _It's where my demons hide_

 _When the curtain's call_

 _Is the last of all_

 _When the lights fade out_

 _All the sinners crawl_

 _So they dug your grave_

 _And the masquerade_

 _Will come calling out_

 _At the mess you've made_

It was a dismal night at the house, as she lay on the couch, him with his back turned to her, leaning against a wall. He didn't want to look at her, knowing he'd done something he shouldn't have in his anger, but he didn't want to back down. He didn't want Tyler to be right. He also didn't want to watch her die.

"Why are you doing this?" she inquired. "To me?" She didn't care about why he was doing what he was doing to Tyler, since she didn't care about him.

"Call it boredom. Maybe I'm just pure evil and I can't help myself," he replied.

She could see right through him, since they were so much alike. "No. It's because you're hurt. Which means a part of you is human. I know that you're in love with me. And anyone capable of love is capable of being saved."

She closed her eyes.

He turned around to finally look at her and went over to sit on the coffee table, which was in front of the couch.

"Katerina?" he called, since she wasn't moving. After a moment of nothing, he realized that she was just moments from joining the Other Side. "Katerina," he tried again, not wanting to believe that he was going to lose her because of his anger.

He gave a growl, before finally deciding to save her.

He sat on the couch with her against him, and bit his wrist, putting it to her lips, making his blood go down her throat to cure her, saving her life. He didn't know what he'd do if she died. He'd once hated her, but these days he cared for her.

*The Last Day*

 _Don't wanna let you down_

 _But I am Hell bound_

 _Though this is all for you_

 _Don't wanna hide the truth_

 _No matter what we breed_

 _We still are made of greed_

 _This is my kingdom come_

 _This is my kingdom come_

 _When you feel my heat_

 _Look into my eyes_

 _It's where my demons hide_

 _It's where my demons hide_

 _Don't get too close_

 _It's dark inside_

 _It's where my demons hide_

 _It's where my demons hide_

It was a beautiful day, as Katherine woke up in a chair in Alaric's apartment. She was confused about why she was here. The witch whom had attacked her had spoken of Klaus, but this was not Klaus' apartment. This was Ric's. Then Ric approached her.

When he spoke, she knew that Klaus was inside Ric's body.

"Oh, how I've missed you, Katerina."

"Klaus."

After she'd filled him in on everything going on and who was who, he took out a knife and approached, this time dressed for the dance.

He handed her the knife.

"I want you to stab this in your leg."

She did as she was told.

"Good." He began to leave, but then turned around to look at her. "Oh, and if you get bored, switch legs." He left, closing the door behind himself.

*I Know What You Did Last Summer*

 _They say it's what you make_

 _I say it's up to fate_

 _It's woven in my soul_

 _I need to let you go_

 _Your eyes_

 _They shine so bright_

 _I wanna save that light_

 _I can't escape this now_

 _Unless you show me how_

 _When you feel my heat_

 _Look into my eyes_

 _It's where my demons hide_

 _It's where my demons hide_

 _Don't get too close_

 _It's dark inside_

 _It's where my demons hide_

 _It's where my demons hide_

Klaus had just come back to town after hearing that she'd gotten the cure shoved down her throat and was now human. He was searching for her, knowing what she most likely was feeling now that she was only human. After 500 years, she'd been bested and turned back into a human. He was sure she was hating her life as a human and he didn't blame her. They were too much alike, though he'd never admit it. He knew she had many enemies and if they found out that she was human, she'd be dead if nobody was there to protect her. He was looking for her so that he could be there for her and protect her from those that tried to kill her or harm her in any way.

He stopped in the woods, smelling human blood and the scent of Katerina. He then followed it to a car that had crashed into a streetlight pole. He knew that it was her immediately.

He blurred to her side of the car and forced the jammed door open. He then assessed her condition.

"Katerina."

He gently pulled her into his arms and then blurred to the Mikaelson mansion, where he gently layed her down in his bed. He knew that she'd be okay. There was blood on the left side of her head, but she'd live.


	13. A Thousand Years

A Thousand Years

Characters: Kat, Klaus, Elijah (mentioned), Trevor (mentioned), and Kol (mentioned)

Summary: Set in S2, 3, and 5. Based on "A Thousand Years" song.

Pairings:

Klatherine  
_

*1492- Ball*

 _Heart beats fast_

 _Colors and promises_

 _How to be brave_

 _How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?_

 _But watching you stand alone_

 _All of my doubt, suddenly goes away somehow_

 _One step closer_

It was a dismal night, as Katerina Petrova stood by a table of food, as Trevor introduced her to Lord Elijah and Lord Niklaus.

She bowed to Klaus.

"Pleasure to meet you, my Lord."

He kissed her hand.

"Please. Niklaus is the name my mother calls me. Call me Klaus," he said, when he was introduced as Niklaus instead of Klaus.

"Katerina is from Bulgaria," Trevor informed him.

Klaus said something in Bulgaria.

She gave a laugh and smiled.

"Very good."

*All My Children*

 _I have died everyday, waiting for you_

 _Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years_

 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

 _Time stands still_

 _Beauty in all she is_

 _I will be brave_

 _I will not let anything, take away_

 _What's standing in front of me_

 _Every breath, every hour has come to this_

 _One step closer_

Katherine was in the Mystic Grille, as were Kol and Klaus. Kol and Klaus were having a drink, when she began to pass. She stopped though, when he spoke.

"Join us for a drink, luv?" he offered.

"With you? I'd rather die of thirst," she replied, before leaving the Grille.

Kol made a comment about her and Klaus then said, "Say another word and I'll tear out your liver."

"She certainly looks good walking away from you," Kol commented.

Klaus finished his shot glass of Bourbon.

"I'll take that as a challenge."

Klaus caught up with her where she was walking through the park, which was across the street from the Bar and Grille.

"Katerina!" he called.

She stopped and turned around to face him.

"You don't know how to take a hint, do you?" she replied.

*I Know What You Did Last Summer*

 _I have died everyday, waiting for you_

 _Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years_

 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

 _And all along, I believed I would find you_

 _Time has brought you to me_

 _I have loved you for a thousand years_

 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

 _One step closer_

 _One step closer_

It was a dark night, as Klaus searched the streets of Mystic Falls for Katerina, having just returned to town after finding out what had happened after he'd left town. Once he did find her, she was in a nearly totaled car that had crashed into a streetlight pole. When he saw that, he blurred to her side of the car and forced the door open. Amazingly, it looked like she'd be okay.

He gently picked her up in his arms and blurred home with her to the Mikaelson mansion.

Once home, he gently layed her down on his bed and waiting for her to wake up.

*The Last Day*

 _I have died everyday, waiting for you_

 _Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years_

 _And all along I believed, I would find you_

 _Time has brought you to me_

 _I have died everyday, waiting for you_

 _Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years_

 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

When Katherine woke up in a chair, she saw that she was in an apartment and someone she knew was standing in front of her.

"I've missed you, Katerina," he greeted.

"Klaus," she replied.


	14. Titanium

Titanium (Klatherine)

Characters: Klaus, Kat, Mr. and Mrs. Petrova and villagers (mentioned), and Silas (mentioned)

Summary: Set in S2, 4, and 5. Based on Nightcore's song "Titanium."

Parings:

Klatherine

*She's Come Undone*

 _You shout it loud_

 _But I can't hear a word you say_

 _I'm talking loud_

 _Not saying much_

 _I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet_

 _You shoot me down, but I get up_

 _I'm bullet proof, nothing to lose_

 _Fire away, fire away_

 _Ricochets, you take your aim_

 _Fire away, fire away_

 _You shoot me down, but I won't fall_

 _I am titanium_

 _You shoot me down but I won't fall_

 _I am titanium_

It was a beautiful day, as Klaus and Katherine argued and yelled at one another in the living room of the Mikaelson place. He'd asked her to come help him out, because he thought Silas had stabbed him with a White Oak stake and a part of it was still inside him.

"Don't turn my back on me!" he yelled at her, when she turned around to leave.

She turned back to him.

"I should've turned my back on you ages ago!"

"I will not have my hand forced by you or anyone else!"

"What is wrong with you? I am reaching out to you despite everything you've done, and you still can't get out of your old way! God, I feel sorry for you!"

She turned her back on him again.

"Wait. Please. Don't go. Just…help me."

She turned back to him once again.

He suddenly realized something.

"It's gone."

"What?" she questioned.

"The pain. It's gone. You brought me back, Katerina. Thank you," he clarified.

"You're welcome. If you need me, _don't_ call me," she said, before walking away.

*Tomb*

 _Cut me down_

 _But it's you who'll have further to fall_

 _Ghost town, haunted love_

 _Raise your voice_

 _Stick and stones_

 _May break my bones_

Katherine sat in the tomb with her family book, looking at a drawing or picture of her family. She touched the drawing of her mother. She hadn't grieved much for her father, but she'd definitely grieved over her mother and, even after 500 years, she still missed her mother. She refused to cry, though. She reminded herself that she was Katherine Pierce.

*1492-Bulgaria*

 _I'm talking loud_

 _Not saying much_

 _I'm bullet proof, nothing to lose_

 _Fire away, fire away_

 _Ricochets, you take your aim_

 _Fire away, fire away_

 _You shoot me down, but I won't fall_

 _I am titanium_

 _You shoot me down but I won't fall_

 _I am titanium_

 _I am titanium_

 _I am titanium_

 _Stone hard, machine gun_

 _Firing at the ones who rise_

It was a dismal night, as Katerina Petrova knelt by her mother whom had her throat torn open, and sobbed, grieving over her mother but not so much over her villagers or father. She had been the closest to her mother all her life and now her mother was gone.

*I Know What You Did Last Summer*

 _Stone hard, as bulletproof glass_

 _You shoot me down but I won't fall_

 _I am titanium_

 _You shoot me down but I won't fall_

 _I am titanium_

 _You shoot me down but I won't fall_

 _I am titanium_

 _You shoot me down but I won't fall_

 _I am titanium_

 _I am titanium_

 _I am titanium_

After a car crash, which Katherine amazingly survived with just a few scratches, Klaus found her, having known that she'd turned human unwillingly because of the cure. He helped her out of the upside down car.

She was a little unsteady, so he put a hand on her arm just in case.

"Easy, luv."

When she collapsed, she caught her.

"I've got you, Katerina, luv."

He gently picked her up in his arms, carrying her home with him so he could lay her down and protect her from any enemies. He knew that she had too many enemies to count and she needed protection. He'd be happy to protect her from them.


	15. Sad Song

Sad Song (Klatherine)

Characters: Kat, Klaus, Freya (mentioned), Elijah (mentioned), Rebekah (mentioned), Nadia (mentioned), Hope (mentioned), Kai (mentioned)

Summary: Set in "Ashes to Ashes" S2 finale. After Elijah and Rebekah give up on Klaus, Klaus later goes for a walk around New Orleans and stumbles upon Katerina. When she died, she ended up in a prison world, so she's injured. Will Klaus save her? Will they find unexpected love with each other?

Pairings:

Klatherine

 _*_ Ashes To Ashes*

 _You and I_

 _We're like fireworks and symphonies_

 _Exploding in the sky_

 _With you_

 _I'm alive_

 _Like all the missing pieces of my heart_

 _They finally collide_

 _So stop time right here in the moonlight_

' _Cause I don't ever wanna close my eyes_

 _Without you_

 _I feel broke_

 _Like I'm half of a whole_

 _Without you_

 _I've got no hand to hold_

 _Without you_

 _I feel torn_

 _Like a sail in a storm_

 _Without you_

 _I'm just a sad song_

 _I'm just a sad song_

It was a dismal night in New Orleans, as Klaus took a walk through the French Quarter. His siblings, apart from Freya, had given up on him. They wanted to leave him to his own demise, which he didn't like. He knew he'd brought this upon himself, though. He was the one that had wanted his siblings to hate him so that he'd take down Aunt Dahlia by himself. That's what he'd wanted. Now, he was afraid that he'd caused his family to fall apart for good this time around.

An hour later, he stopped in his tracks, having ventured into the woods instead of being his old self and killing random people. He stopped walking, smelling Katerina. It wasn't just her, though. From the mixed smells, he knew that she was human again and injured. He knew she was supposed to be dead as of nearly two years ago, but it didn't make him surprised at her being alive. She was Katerina. He'd known her for 544 years enough to know that she always managed to survive. Apparently, even dying of old age couldn't keep her dead for long. Not that he wanted to see her dead anymore. When Damon had called him to tell him that Katerina was dying, he didn't like that she was dying. He'd wanted to find a way to save her from that. He knew that even he couldn't stop it, though. Despite the past, he'd never wish what had happened to Katerina to happen to his greatest enemy. He had a bad way of showing it, but he had at least some part of care for her. There was a reason that he had never killed her. He'd had plenty chances, but when it came down to it, he didn't want to kill her. He just wanted to continue the cat and mouse game they'd played since 1492.

 _With you, I fall_

 _It's like I'm leaving all my past and silhouettes up on the wall_

 _With you, I'm a beautiful mess_

 _It's like we're standing hand in hand with all our fears up on the edge_

 _So stop time right here in the moonlight_

' _Cause I don't ever wanna close my eyes_

 _Without you_

 _I feel broke_

 _Like I'm half of a whole_

 _Without you_

 _I've got no hand to hold_

 _Without you_

 _I feel torn_

 _Like a sail in a storm_

 _Without you_

 _I'm just a sad song_

When he followed her scent trail, it didn't take long for him to find her. She was in the heart of the woods on her back, an ascendant not far from her. He knew about prison worlds, so he knew what an ascendant looked like. That gave him the answer of how she was alive, exactly. He hadn't known how she was alive until now. Because of her being injured and because of knowing that there were two prison worlds, he knew that she had to have had to deal with Kai. That made him angry, but he contained it. Kai wasn't here right now for him to rip his head off, so Klaus couldn't do much about it.

 _You're the perfect melody_

 _The only harmony I wanna hear_

 _You're my favorite part of me_

 _With you standing next to me_

 _I've got nothing to fear_

 _Without you_

 _I feel broke_

 _Like I'm half of a whole_

 _Without you_

 _I've got no hand to hold_

 _Without you_

 _I feel torn_

 _Like a sail in a storm_

 _Without you_

 _I'm just a sad song_

He blurred over and knelt at her side. He put the ascendant in his pocket and pulled the arrow out of her lower stomach. Then he looked down at her, listening. That's when he didn't hear anything from her, so he tried to revive her.

Twenty minutes later, he was able to revive her. Then he gently picked her up in his arms, as he got to his feet. Then he blurred to the compound to get Freya to heal her, knowing that she couldn't digest vampire blood when she'd been alive.

 _Without you_

 _I feel broke_

 _Like I'm half of a whole_

 _Without you_

 _I've got no hand to hold_

 _Without you_

 _I feel torn_

 _Like a sail in a storm_

 _Without you_

 _I'm just a sad song_

 _I'm just a sad song_

Later that night, Freya had healed her and Klaus had layed her down in his bed. So, when she woke up, that's where she was.

"Klaus?" she inquired, seeing that she was in his bed, considering he was seated on her bedside, obviously having been waiting for her to wake up.

"Welcome back, luv," he replied with a smile.

"I assume you found me, so thanks," she replied.

"I did. You're welcome, luv. And welcome to New Orleans. You might as well stay a while. Besides, I hate to admit when I need help, but I do need a little help. The past is in the past, so I think I can trust you."

She sat up in bed and looked at him.

"Don't worry. We're on the same page, so yes. You can trust me," she informed him.

"Good. My siblings, apart from Freya, our eldest sister, have given up on me, so they're leaving. I need help raising my child. Maybe you could give some pointers," he informed her.

"I can do more than that. I may have never been able to raise Nadia since she was torn from my arms at birth, but we were reunited for a little while before I died and before she died of Tyler's bite. I could've saved her, but she just wanted me to be happy and not have to give anything up to save her, so I respected her dying wish. So, I know a little bit. Probably more than you do. And I'm sorry about Elijah and Rebekah. Family should stick together."

After their conversation, they gave a smile and, a moment later, they began to make out. So, they soon found their love story at last.


End file.
